Stalker Diary
by BlackBird Uchiha
Summary: selama ini aku begitu menikmati sebuah hobi baruku ini,, hweehhehe Itachi senpaaai *ngiler* sampai suatu hari muncul bocah SD ini lagi ʺ hah.. "kau lagi, pergi sana Hushʺ .hn. baka untuk apa gadis ini mengikuti Nii-san sampai ke rumah..


**STALKER DIARY**

Naruto © Masashi Khishimoto

Story By © BlackBrid Uchiha

Rate T

Genre : Romance/Drama/ friendship

SasuSaku, ItaSaku

Summary : selama ini aku begitu menikmati sebuah hobi baruku ini,, hweehhehe Itachi senpaaai *ngiler* sampai suatu hari muncul bocah SD ini lagi ʺ hah..kau lagi, pergi sana Hushʺ hn. baka untuk apa gadis ini mengikuti Nii-san sampai ke rumah.

Warning : semi canon, TYPO, GJ. Maklum Fic pertama saya m(_ _)m

Chapter 1

Tik

.

Tik

.

Tik

.

Bunyi hujan..

heeee..

Bukan, lebih tepatnya suara dentingan jarum jam yang sedang mengelilingi biasa memang. Tetapi tidak biasa bagi kelas ini. Dimana Suasana saat ini sunyi, sepi, hening. Cukup langka bagi sebuah sekolah yang berisikan siswa-siswi yang heboh. Bahkan kalian dapat mendengar dentingan bunyi jam, hal itu saja sudah sangat langka bagi mereka.

Oh lihatlah cuaca yang cerah untuk bersantai di hijaunya rumput taman sekolah(?) pancuran air yang membiaskan cahaya sore ini, Bahkan suara paman pemotong rumput saja dapat terdengar jelas.

Sedari tadi yang terdengar hanyalah dentingan jarum jam yang memenuhi lamunan para siswa siswi Konoha Junior School Terlihat di sebuah ruang kelas 3-2 KJS, tepatnya sebuah kelas yang terkesan begitu emm.. kalian tau lah bagaiman kesan sebuah kelas ini di saat jam pelajaran terakhir dan kau sedang menanti waktu untuk segera keluar dari gerbang sekolah, pulang bareng dengan sahabat mu atau pacarmu *eh* dan lagi sampai di kamarmu untuk bersantai ria. Iya kalian tepat, itu artinyaa..

Sakura pov _inner_ "...OOHHH AYOLAH CEPAT PULANG! PULANG! PULANG! "

Sakura haruno merutuki dirinya sendiri sambil menatap jam dinding yang terpajang di depan kelas. Ia begitu kesal sampai mengutuk Iruka Sensei yang hanya duduk di bangkunya sambil membaca buku Novel 'Benteng Hitam karya Hideaki Matsudeira' yang menurut Sakura amat sangat membosankan itu. Sedangkan murid di kelasnya hanya di tugaskan untuk memahami sendiri buku sejarah mereka tentang 'Perang dunia shinobi ke-4' yang amat sangat tebal. berisikan tentang sejarah saat para shinobi dari konohagakure dan lainnya membentuk sebuah aliansi dan menyerang madara serta juubi. Yah bagi sakura itu seperti sebuah dongeng tapi entahlah ia pun tidak banyak berfikir lama sehingga menuruti saja apa yang telah senseinya berikan. Toh sakura merupakan siswi berbakat di bidang akademik dan Non Akademik. Ia patut bersyukur karna saat Dahulu nenek moyangnya adalah seorang Ninja berbakat juga. Yah setidaknya itulah yang membuat nya agak masa bodoh dengan pelajaran macam sejarah. Dan yang membuatnya heran adalah mengapa teman-temannya bisa se 'Serius' itu saat membaca sejarah tentang tanah kelahiran mereka. contohnya lihat saja Naruto, wajahnya terus mempertahankan Cengiran yang lebar dan kedua Tangannya sesekali di angkat saat matanya masih serius membaca. Pikir Sakura '...dia itu sedang baca buku sejarah atau sedang menonton pertandingan sepak bola(?) hihi.. ' Sesekali Sakura juga kepergok melihat salah satu temannya bertingkah seperti bangga, takjub dan kagum. Yah mungkin saat ini teman-temannya sedang terbayang atau mengenang masalalu para nenek moyangnya. Eh Apa begitu?

Mengabaikan keadaan Kelas 3-2. Sakura lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Jendela yang sedikit terbuka itu memang sengaja dibuka karena AC di kelas mereka tidak berfungsi atau lebih tepatnya sengaja di matikan agar hemat biaya. *hah?* tanpa disadari hembusan angin yang lembut menerpa kulit wajahnya yang termenung dan mengangkat beberapa helaian panjang rambut pinknya yang sengaja ia gerai. Sepertinya tidak buruk juga menikmati suasana yang langka seperti ini bagi sakura, terlebih itu di kelasnya.

Detik detik yang panjang bukan?

Haruno Sakura, Apa yang sedang kau tunggu em?

**Sakura Pov**

57, 58, 59... Hening -siapa sangka ia sedang menghitung detik-detik bel pulang-

Ohhhh ayolah kenapa belum ada tanda bel bunyi, Atau...hwaaaa Jangan-jangan senpai sudah pulang dari tadi, wah bagaimana iniiii, tidak..tidak..tid- ahh jangan sampai kelewat.. ini kesempatan ku untuk mengetahui rumahnya di mana. Sakura kau harus tenang, harus tenaaang. Hwee senpai tunggu aku...

**End pov**

Acuan didalam diri sakura sekarang adalah 'tidak ada hari esok, kalu tidak sekarang belum tentu ada hari esok. Berlebihan(?) memang. Apapun akan ia lakukan agar lebih mengenal atau tau tentang senpai nya itu cepat atau lambat. Atau tanpa ada kata terlambat.

**TENG TENG TENG**

Terdengar bunyi bel yang ke sekian kalinya menandakan bahwa waktu belajar sudah

...

...

YEAHH! HOREEEEE!

...

Pulang...

ʺ ..hey Forehead, sepertinya kau buru-buru sekali?

mau jadi stalker lagi kan!? Ihh kau ini..ʺ ucap ino setelah membersihkan mejanya.

Sakura yang agak tergesa-gesa saat mendengar bel berbunyi, ia segera memasukan peralatan tulisnya dan langsung pergi begitu saja. Tanpa menyahut sapaan teman-temannya. Ia tau Ino yang sedang bertanya kepadanya,atau mungkin akan dia abaikan saja. Toh ternyata Ino juga sudah tau. Hahhh hanya saja Sakura sedang tidak ingin terlibat dengan sahabatnya ini terlalu lama, ia tau jika mengobrol dengan ino terus, lalu ino akan mengintrogasinya malah akan menjadi panjang. Baginya adalah sekarang waktu begitu berharga. Tepatnya saat ini.

Saat di ambang pintu sakura pun menoleh ' aku pergi duluan yah Inoo PIG, tuh kau juga tau kan?! Sampai jumpaaa..' diakhiri dengan cegiran andalannya.

'ishh Sakura bersemangat sekali, memangnya senpai yang katanya penyelamat bagi sakura itu seperti apa? Dasar..' celoteh Ino yang hanya ditanggapi kekehan Hinata di sebelahnya.

**Sakura Pov**

Aku harap dia masih ada di sekitar sini, biasanya senpai akan menaiki bus di halte yang biasanya tempat aku menunggu kaa-san. Semoga saja masih ada di sana. Yang aku tau senpai itu salah satu murid di Akatsuki High school tidak jauh dari gedung KJS (Konoha Junior School) .

Aku terus berjalan ke arah Halte yang biasanya tempat aku menunggu Kaa-san pulang dan menjemput diriku. Untuk hari ini aku sengaja memberi tau kaa-san agar pulang duluan saja. Hmm.. aku lakukan ini agar dapat mengetahui semua tentang senpai termasuk rumah Senpai sang penyelamatku itu.

**Pov End**

_FLASHBACK_

1 tahun yang lalu...

Tepatnya di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan Konoha city. sebenarnya aku dipaksa oleh ino untuk menemaninya membeli kado untuk Keponakannya. Yahh katanya hitung-hitung bermain, dan akhirnya aku pun menuruti ajakan nya yang jujur saja aku ingin bersantai dikamar sambil membaca komik saat beberapa waktu lalu ku beli. *loh*

Sampai di suatu tempat, kami melihat toko-toko penjual aksesoris yang terpajang di luar. Hanya saja aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan tawaran ino yang menyangkut tentang hal modis. Perlu kalian ketahui, Aku tidak terlalu peduli soal penampilan.

ʺ Lihat sakura, apa aku cocok mengenakan kalung ini? Hihihi ʺ

ʺ Kau ini memang ratu belanja yah Ino PIG, iya bagus. Kau beli saja..ʺ ucap sakura sambil tertawa di tahan. Sebenarnya jujur saja bagi ku, kalung batu shappier itu terlalu besar. Walau begitu, tetap cocok di pakai jika untuk ino.

ʺ Forehead kau malah senyum-senyum sendiri, memangnya aneh yah?! ʺ

ʺ hehem engga kok ino.. aku cuman geli melihat kalung itu..hihihi ʺ jawab sakura sambil menahan tawa.

ʺ hah sudah ku duga kau Forehead_-'ʺ ucap ino sambil menyimpan kembali kalung tersebut. ʺ perasaan dari tadi kau tidak membeli apa-apa..? Kenapa? ʺ lanjutnya.

ʺ ...aku memang sedang tidak tertarik saja. Lagipula kau kan yang mengajakku, berarti kau yang harus telaktir aku beli creeps Ino.. ʺ ucap sakura.

ʺ ehh? Baiklah, sepertinya sakura forehead ingin membeli makanan.. ʺ

ʺ hehehe.. Arigattou Ino-chanʺ ino hanya memutar bola matanya tanda bosan. Beginilah sakura, dia tidak suka berbelanja pakaian yang ia sukai adalah jika ino mengajaknya kuliner.

Tanpa mereka sadari terdapat seseorang terus mengawasi saat Sakura &amp; Ino melewati gang sempit antara 2 bangunan yang baru mereka lewati . tepatnya seseorang berpenampilan samar yang mengincar dompet selendang yang sakura kenakan'

Hmm Siswi Smp memang sasaran empuk.

Beberapa langkah kemudian, orang tersebut sudah berada di belakang ku sambil menarik tas selendang berwarna hijau emeraldyang baru kaa-san belikan padaku.

ʺ Kyaaaaaaa ino! tas ku ! ʺ

dengan cepat pencuri itu terus berlari dan mengerubuni jalanan yang agak ramai. Beruntunglah saat Sakura berada dikelas 1 smp, ia merupakan peraih juara lomba lari, sehingga si pencuri itu hanya sejangkauan saja baginya. Dan sepertinya ino tertinggal cukup jauh dibelakang. Inilah saat nya dirimu sakura, untuk memulai beraksi sendirian khehehe.

ʺ..HEY! kau ! berhentiii ! Hah hah hah.. ʺ ucap sakura yang sudah sangat lelah. mungkin karena seharian ini ia menemani ino, kakinya cukup lelah karna terus berdiri dan sekarang di pakai beralari.

ʺ Ohh Kami-sama kuatkan aku. ʺ sakura pov.

ʺ khehe Hebat juga gadis itu bisa mengejarku sampai sini, lihat saja.. ʺ sepertinya pencuri tersebut merencanakan sesuatu. Tetapi sebelum itu.

**PLAKK**

Seketika sebuah bola basket yang entah dari mana asalnya tanpa sengaja mengenai wajah si pencuri, hingga membuat nya tersungkur ke lemparan bola tersebut cukup keras. Singkat cerita seorang pemuda tampan tiba-tiba muncul dan tersentak karna bola basket miliknya mengenai wajah seorang pria.

ʺMaafkan saya tuan, dia tidak sengaja melemparnya dan... mengenai nya tepat di wajah anda, heheʺ ucap pemuda tersebut.

ʺ AHK SIALAN KAU.. ʺ ucap si pencuri sambil memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah.

Sakura yang melihat kejadian itu lalu mendekati si pencur yang masih meringis kesakitan.. ʺ HEH KAU! CEPAT KEMBALIKAN TAS KU ʺ teriak sakura.

ʺ Hoooh jadi kau ini pencuri eh? Cepat kembalikan tas yang kau bawa itu padanya. Kalau tidak akan ku laporkan ini pada polisi! " ancam pemuda itu.

ʺ Ekh?! Ba-baiklah.. Ini ! ʺ tas yang berada ditangan si pencuri itu lalu di lemparkan pada sakura, dan sesegera mungkin lari menjauhi si pemuda tadi yang mengancamnya.

ʺ wah Syukurlah, Terimakasih eumm.. ʺ ucap sakura.

ʺ itachi.. kau bisa panggil aku itachi. Hehe sepertinya kau siswi di Konoha Junior School. Aku alumni di sana saat 2 tahun yang lalu. ʺ ucap pemuda ramah tersebut.

ʺ ahahha begitu yah, arigattou eumm...Itachi Senpai hihiiʺ jawab sakura dengan cengirannya.

ʺ Hm. Lainkali kau harus lebih hati-hati yah, aku pergi dulu ʺ ucap pemuda yang panggil Itachi berlalu di hadapan Sakura.

ʺAneh, padahal aku tidak melakukan apa-apa tadi. Yah walau hanya mengancamnya sedikit...Hm ʺ gumam itachi agak kebingungan.

**Sakura Pov**

Melihat punggung itachi senpai yang semakin menjauh. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Akan aku ingat selalu, dia...Baik, tampan, tinggi, mata onyx nya, rambut hitamnya yang panjang di ikat ke belakang, garis wajahnya yang sangat dewasa. Kyaaaa tampa sadar wajah sakura memanas ia sangat merona.

ʺ Itachi senpai... akan selalu ku ingat, hihi ʺ gumam sakura.

_End flashback_

Sejak saat itu, aku selalu berusaha menemukan itachi senpai yang katanya alumni di sekolah ku 2 tahun yang lalu. Entahlah sepertinya aku menyukai itachi senpai, pernah tanpa sengaja aku bertemu dengannya. Saat itu dia mengenakan seragam Akatsuki high school. Dan itulah yang membuatku ingin terus membuntuti dirinya.

Hingga tak terasa sudah hampir satu tahun aku selalu mengamati gerak geriknya. Aku benar-benar menyukai Hobi baru ku ini...

Sebagai STALKER.

**Sakura pov end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**yahh untuk chapter pertama beres juga, saya kenalin dulu deh bagaimana Sakura nya dulu. untuk chapter depan ada beberapa karakter baru yang akan muncul. SEBELUMNYA cerita ini tercipta ketika saya abis bangun tidur dan agak terinspirasi dari komik punya temen saya m(-_ )m wkwk**


End file.
